Brilliant Disguise
by youngone3562132
Summary: Songfic. Based off "Brilliant Disguise" by Bruce Springsteen. Dasey with a little hint of Lizwin. Summary is awful, but story should be good


A/N:This idea came to me when I was listening to a song on my Ipod. This is my first songfic based on the song "Brilliant Disguise" by Bruce Springsteen. I think the lyrics to the song goes close to what Casey and Derek would deal with if they fell in love. ENJOY!

Song lyrics are in **bold. **Thoughts are underlined. Flashbacks are in _italics_.

**Brilliant Disguise**

Prologue: Casey and Derek are older now, in their early 20's. They still live at home while they go to college. And Casey and Derek have formed a secret relationship and are exclusively boyfriend and girlfriend. They are starting to realize that this secret relationship cannot last forever and sooner or later they have to tell everyone or leave each other.

**I hold you in my arms**

**As the band plays**

**What are those words whispered, baby**

**Just as you turn away**

Derek and Casey decided to enjoy the summer afternoon at a park outside the college campus. The local band from the college plays. Derek and Casey are listening softly swaying to the music. Derek enjoys the soft feel of Casey's petite body wrapped in his arms. Casey enjoyed the feeling of being held by Derek, but her mother's nagging words came back to her.

_Flashback: One month ago. Nora and Casey in the kitchen preparing dinner._

"_Casey, I know about you and Derek." Nora said_

"_How?" Casey asked_

"_Please! It was obvious with all the hugs, pecks on the cheek, the stupid grins on your faces the suggestive wrestling, and..." Nora explained._

"_Okay, but why are you telling me this?" Casey asked._

"_Casey you are smart enough to know this is not legal." Nora said._

"It is wrong." Casey whispered

"What do you say Case." Derek asked.

"I have to go prepare for a speech. I'll see you later." Casey said.

**I saw you last night**

**Out on the edge of town**

Two Days Later: Derek and Casey we at the library doing their homework and making out.

"Casey where did you go last night?" Derek asked.

"Why were you following me again. You know I hate when you can't trust me." Casey said.

"I was worried because something seemed wrong with you the other day." Derek said.

**I want to read your mind**

**To know just what I've got in this new thing I've found**

**So tell me what I see**

**When I look in your eyes**

**Is that you baby or just a brilliant disguise**

A few week later: Derek and Casey are in Casey's bedroom. Casey feels uneasy about what she is about to do.

"Casey, what are you thinking?" Derek asked.

"I'm thinking it might be the end of us." Casey said.

"What? You don't mean what I think you meant." Derek prayed.

"Derek it is getting too complicated for us. I think we need to break up or take a rest for a while." Casey said.

**I heard somebody call your name**

**From underneath our willow **

A month later: Casey found a way to "take a rest" from the drama of being with Derek. She decided to visit her dad for a couple months. She is getting her stuff packed from her bed and finished writing a letter which she hid under her bed. Derek came in with tears in his eyes.

"Casey, are you ready?" Her father asked.

"Case please. Don't leave." Derek pleaded.

"i just need a break from us." Casey said

Casey hugged Derek and said goodbye. She went downstairs and said goodbye to Nora, George, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti.

**I saw something tucked in shame **

**Underneath your pillow**

Later that night: Derek laid on Casey's bed. It was the only place he felt enough warmth and could imagine her kissing him. He whacked the pillow and heard the crumpling of paper. He opened the letter and began reading. Derek looked at the letter and felt tears in his eyes again.

_My Dearest Derek,_

_I need to leave to spend time with my father. I haven't seen him in years. I know you think it is for a break from you. That is my other reason. I need time to think and collect my thoughts before our relationship gets any deeper. I promise as soon as that happens I'll be back and our relationship can continue. _

_WITH ALL THE LOVE IN MY HEART_

_CASEY_

**Well I've tried so hard baby**

**But I just can't see**

**What a woman like you **

**Is doing with me**

Some time later: Derek called an emergency "guy" meeting between Edwin and himself. He needed any advice, not parental.

"God, Ed, I'm starting to become her." Derek said.

"Shes changed you hasn't she. You've become a better person." Edwin reasoned.

"Did this happen when you and Lizzie stopped seeing each other for that one month?" Derek asked. "You know the feeling of emptiness and realization of your feelings."

"Yes." Edwin said.

"What do I do now?" Derek asked.

**So tell me who I see**

**When I look in eyes**

**Is that you baby or just a brilliant disguise**

About 6 months later: Casey is coming back. Derek knows he should feel happy that she is coming back. However, He knows that some of his "bad boy" attitude has come back and she won't tolerate that crap from him.

"CASEY! YOU'RE BACK!" Nora screamed.

"Hello, Space Case." Derek joked.

"DER-EK! I leave you for 6 months and you go back to being a jerk." Casey said.

"Yup, that's it." Derek said.

**Now look at me baby **

**Struggling to do everything right**

**And then it all falls apart **

**When out go the lights**

**I'm just a lonely pilgrim**

**I walk this world in wealth**

Later that night: Casey walks into Derek's room. She wants him to listen to her explanation of her choice. He wants her to know how he felt for the past 6 months.

"When you left I felt so alone. Hell, I went to Edwin for advice. I became the keener and I still had to go to my dumb brother for advice." Derek said.

"Derek,listen. I've made my choice." Casey said.

"Case, just get it over with if you are going to dump me. I can't promise to be strong though." Derek said.

"I love you. Only you, Derek Venturi. I want to stay with you." Casey said.

**I want to know if it's you I don't trust**

**'Cause I damn sure don't trust myself**

**Now you play the loving woman**

**I'll play the faithful man**

**But just don't look too close **

**Into the palm of my hand**

Derek and Casey shared a passionate kiss and cuddled in bed. Casey got up and looked into his eyes. He knew that she wanted to say something that would probably complicate things further.

"Derek, do you trust me now?" Casey asked.

"Absolutely. Case, now I have to ask you something." Derek said.

"What?" Casey asked.

Derek walked over to her. He got on one knee and looked straight into her eyes. Casey gasped as she knew what he was going to say.

"i had to think long and hard about my commitment to you and I promise that I will not let you go. Not now. Not ever. Casey McDonald, will you marry me?" Derek asked as he showed her the ring.

"YES!" Casey nearly screamed out in joy.

**We stood at the altar**

**The gypsy swore our future was right**

One year later:Derek and Casey's wedding day. Casey looks beautiful in her white dress. Derek looks handsome in his black tux. They are at the altar, listening to the preacher's wedding ceremony. They smile at each other.

"Wow. Just like what the fortune teller told me when I went to New York." Casey said.

"What fortune teller?" Derek asked.

_Flashback: Casey walks down the streets of New York. She sees an old shop and on the front of the building it says MADAM ROSIE'S FORTUNE SHOP. Casey steps in and an older looking woman walks out of the back room._

"_Excuse me, but can you tell me my future?" Casey asked._

"_What is your name?" The lady asks._

"_Casey." Casey said._

"_I see you are confused. You heart and brain are out of sync. You love someone but are unsure of whether people will approve of your relationship." The lady says_

"_What about the future?" Casey asked impatiently._

"_I see a house, with two little kids. A young pregnant woman chasing them. Then a man brown, ragged hair and brown eyes. The kids stop and jump into his arms." The lady said._

"We are going to have three children?" Derek asked

"Yeah, I can't wait for the next few years." Casey said happily.

"So I assume we have to start rushing children out of you." Derek said smirking.

"DER-EK!" Casey yelled.

**But come the wee wee hours **

**Well maybe baby the gypsy lied**

**So when you look at me **

**You better look hard and look twice **

**Is that me baby or just a brilliant disguise**

At the reception: George takes Derek outside and has a talk with him.

"Derek, after tonight you are no longer permitted in my household." George said sternly

"What? Dad, why?" Derek asked worried.

"i cannot continue to subject the younger kids to you and Casey. They need to understand that your relationship is forbidden." George explained.

"Dad, please don't do this on my wedding night." Derek pleaded.

"I'm sorry son. Goodbye." George said softly as he left Derek behind.

Later on: Derek and Casey got into the hotel bedroom. They begin to passionately make out. Casey knows what is going to happen and is ready to share her first time with him. Derek looks at her and Casey can see he is distracted.

"Casey, I'm not sure if tonight We should do this." Derek said.

"Why not, am I not beautiful enough?" Casey asked.

"No, my dad just delivered a bomb on our lives. He said we can't ever come back to the house." Derek explained the conversation between him and his father.

"Derek, we can deal with that after our honeymoon. But now, if we want our family to start growing. We have to start getting busy." Casey said as she removed the tux shirt.

**Tonight our bed is cold**

**Lost in the darkness of our love**

**God have mercy on the man **

**Who doubts what he sure of**

Derek and Casey laid in bed, sighing. Casey was happy with the choice she made. She is happy for the first time in her life to finally have the fairytale ending she has been hoping for. She now knew her future was with Derek; a happy family of three kids and a beautiful house.

We are married. Casey and me. Husband and wife for the rest of our lives. We just had our first love session which was beyond words. But after, those strong harsh words my dad told me came into mind. My dad told me to never set foot in his house again. 

Is this the right choice? Have I ruined everything for Casey and myself? God, I am the 16 year old Casey.

"Case?" Derek asked.

"Yes, honey." Casey said.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Derek asked.

Casey looked into his eyes. She brought her lips to his and wrapped him into a passionate kiss. Derek sighed and growled as Casey lifted her lips away from his and smiled. He smirked back.

Without a doubt left in my mind. The BEST choice I've made in my life.

THE END

A/N:This is my first songfic. Like it or hate it, please review. I know it is not my best writing but I am not the best writer.


End file.
